


Charles Gets Top Rights Because I Said So

by orderlymess



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anyways, I'm not sorry, M/M, Smut, Stickvin, actually I kinda am, because we need it, this is 3k words, top!Charles, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlymess/pseuds/orderlymess
Summary: Top Charles is a very valid thing (for some reason I can never seem to find top rights for protagonists/main characters-). Also I'm sorry, and yeah, no I'm just sorry. Anyways enjoy 3k words of...this.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 266





	Charles Gets Top Rights Because I Said So

Days off weren't easy to come by in the military. However, being good at what they do and having an in with the General made things a little easier for Charles and Henry. On these days, they'd spend time with each other on dates, or just quietly hang out at home. However, tonight, things were different.

Henry felt his mind reeling as Charles kissed him deeply. He needed to hold onto his shoulders just so he didn't lose himself in the moment, although it was hard to focus when the man was just so enchanting. As they were lip locked, the ex-con could taste the vanilla ice cream on the other's tongue as it prodded around his mouth. 

The hands on his waist tightened as Charles leaned forwards more, causing Henry's back to bend a bit. They had barely made it into the house when Charles had pulled him into a seemingly innocent kiss. However, Henry's playful bite at his lip made the pilot go slightly mad. 

To be fair, Henry had been only slightly teasing the other throughout their date night. He was a man of few words, and a bit of a shy one at that, so all of his advances at Charles had been through subtle actions. For example, he would have his half-lidded gaze linger on Charles for a moment too long, or let his warm breath brush past where Charles' ear met his neck when he leaned in for kisses on the cheek. Things like that seemed to really get to Charles, and Henry, being the ever crafty little shit that he was, figured out just how to use that to his advantage. 

When Henry managed to pull himself back from his thoughts, he realized he was against their bedroom door with Charles over him, the latter just about to open the door. Henry held back a gulp and started leaving gentle kisses and nips at his boyfriend's exposed neck. He felt the skin on his lips make goosebumps, but before he could savor that little victory the door he was still trapped against disappeared from behind him. The pale man stumbled back a bit before being caught. Henry tried and failed to hold back his blush when he realized Charles had a firm grip on his hips at the moment.

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. After a few seconds of processing, Henry decided to take action and grab Charles' cheeks so he could pull him into a kiss. Almost as soon as Henry closed his eyes, Charles began backing them both up until Henry felt the bed on the back of his calves. His boyfriend pulled away only to smirk at him as he promptly pushed Henry back onto the bed. 

Warm lips made contact with Henry's neck as a sort of revenge for what happened at the door. His short lashes fluttered a bit when he felt teeth brush against his sensitive skin. He felt Charles move to prop himself up better, one of his legs squeezing between his thighs, his hands holding down his wrist and forearm. Henry shifted a bit as Charles started to roll up his stupid graphic t-shirt. This felt new; however he didn't want to stop.

Henry's shirt was now scrunched up just below his collar bone, giving Charles the perfect opportunity to run his hands over the hard muscle of his midsection. Henry considered himself fairly fit, though he had learned that he wasn't as toned as the pilot was. It did make sense, since Charles has been in the military for a while now, so of course he'd be strong. Henry watched him scooch down and start kissing his torso, the love and care being poured into him almost making Henry melt. 

The ex-con let his eyes fully shut so he could enjoy Charles' hypnotizing ministrations, however the other seemed to have different plans. After leaving one last kiss on Henry's slightly exposed upper hip, Charles moved back up to be face to face with Henry. Before the one trapped between the mattress and a body could even think to kiss him, Henry felt something prodding and rubbing between his legs. Charles, who was pushing his knee against his partner, seemed very pleased to see that Henry looked like he was getting lost in the feeling of steady friction in his most private place. The only thing to snap him out of it was a voice in his ear.

"You okay, Hen?" He whispered. Henry nodded a little too quickly, accidentally letting a quiet moan escape his lips. This in turn earned a quiet laugh from Charles. "Well good. I want you to enjoy yourself," he made sure to punctuate the end of his sentence with a more intense push from his knee. Henry bit his tongue and bucked his hips forwards into the motion. 

Charles brought his face to the crook of Henry's neck, nuzzling the skin sweetly all while he continuously pushed his knee against his groin. Henry had no idea how he could be this cute while doing that. Instead of just laying there, Henry decided he'd start taking off his boyfriend's shirt. He managed to get it over his head before Charles sat up and finished the job himself. While he was at it, he also pulled his signature red headphones off of his neck. 

Noticing he could move his hands now, Henry started dragging his hands over Charles' abs. He was stopped when the pilot pulled off Henry's shirt the rest of the way. It was at that moment that Henry noticed how painfully hard he was thanks to Charles. Embarrassed, he squeezed his thighs together to hide it. The brunette on top of him tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he glanced down, his face going a bit pink. Charles then smirked and leaned down, pressing their chests together, his lips right next to Henry's ear. 

"Don't be shy, Hen. Even though you're super cute when you get all flustered," Charles' breath was hot, and Henry was all about it. He felt Charles pull his hands down his sides and meet at the button of his jeans. "Just let me take care of you."

Henry nodded quickly and let his legs spread just a little so his partner could get his pants off. He also made sure to kick off his socks and shoes to make things go a little quicker. Henry had no idea Charles had this side, but he wasn't complaining. It was incredibly hot. 

Blue jeans were tossed to the floor, leaving Henry in only his plaid grey boxers. His eyes darted to Charles' brown pants, then back to his eyes. 

"Could you…" he didn't finish his sentence, his lack of knowledge for situations like this bringing out his shyness. Charles seemed to understand what he wanted and stripped down to his Batman boxers. Henry laughed a little at seeing them. It was a nice reminder of how dorky this man really is.

"What? Like what you see?" Charles half-joked. Henry took another peek and blushed profusely when he noticed a sizable bulge in his underwear. It was Charles' turn to laugh, his hands migrating to Henry's thighs.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," he mused. He gave the slightly squishy flesh beneath his fingers a good squeeze before moving one hand to the elastic band holding up Henry's boxers. His fingers dipped underneath it and pulled the fabric away. Henry looked off to the side, red in the face. Charles pulled the garment all the way off, though he was upset that Henry refused to look at him.

"Henry…" Charles spoke in a sing-songy way, however he only got a hum from his partner. 

Henry felt so exposed, more so than he ever had. He was especially embarrassed at how hard he was already, and he didn't think he'd be able to meet Charles' teasing green eyes. However, Charles wasn't a quitter.

He wrapped a warm hand around his member and started slowly pumping. Henry gasped out a moan and instantly opened his eyes to look at Charles. The way he so innocently looked down at him and sped up made Henry throb, another choked moan forced from his throat. 

"There you are!" Charles smiled and gently pecked his lips. His unoccupied hand carded through his hair before sinking down to his cheek. He lovingly stroked the skin and started going even quicker.

"Aaaahhhhhnnn….!! Ch-Charlie-" Henry leaned his head back and pushed his hips up, an agape smile on his face. Just before he could reach the peak of the high he was riding, Charles took his hands away and started looking through their bedside drawer. Henry's heavy breathing was the only audible thing in the bedroom, his climax fading.

"Why'd you…" he breathed, blinking his eyes confusedly. 

"Hmm...I know we have some- here!" Charles ignored the broken question and produced a bottle of vanilla scented lube from the drawer he was previously digging around in. Henry gulped a bit. He had never tried anything like this before, so he hoped Charles had some idea.

He paused for a moment, staring down at Henry with a hard to read look on his face. Henry was about to ask if something was wrong, but Charles spoke first.

"You're not...uncomfortable, are you? You wanna do this?" Charles looked unsure, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Y-yeah I-" Henry cleared his throat a little, his voice a little strained. "I'm okay..please don't stop," he mumbled that last part while his eyes darted away. Charles smiled, a sense of pride swelling in his gut. _He_ was the one who made Henry look so cute and shy. That fact gave him a pretty big confidence boost.

Charles pushed down on Henry's shoulders and connected their lips for a fiery kiss. They both welcomed the other into their mouths, practically shoving their tongues down each other's throats. Henry's hands felt pretty useless just lying there, so he brought them up and threaded his fingers through Charles' soft brown hair. He barely even noticed Charles pushing his legs apart so he could sit between them. 

The pair separated when they ran out of breath, a thin strand of saliva connecting their lips before it fell clumsily on Henry's bottom lip and chin. The ex-con watched with anticipation and nervousness as Charles slicked up his fingers with the nearly forgotten lube. He had no idea what this was going to be like, but he knew Charles would be careful with him.

After putting a warm hand on his inner thigh so he could get a better view, Charles glanced up to Henry. "Are you ready…?"

"Yeah…" Henry exhaled and nodded, shifting his hips a bit. The other man nodded and brought his index finger to Henry's entrance. The digit was slowly inserted inside, the feeling forcing Henry to draw in a quick involuntary breath. He leaned back and tried to focus on the glow in the dark stars Charles put on the ceiling when they moved in. 

It wasn't uncomfortable, more like...it was just foreign. Henry hadn't ever tried fingering himself before since he always imagined himself on top, but now it was the other way around. He assumed it was something he'd just have to get used to. He glanced back at Charles, and blushed when he realized he'd been staring at him this whole time. After about another minute, Henry gave him the okay to do whatever came next.

Charles nodded and started wiggling the finger around, more focused on getting Henry used to having the single finger moving in him than adding the second one. After a few seconds, Henry started to realize why people liked this. 

"Y-you can add another…" he muttered, still feeling awkward. A smile broke out on Charles' lips, and he fulfilled the request almost immediately. Henry gasped when he felt it enter and clenched the sheets below him. "Fuckkk…"

"You like it?" Henry nodded. "Well, good." Charles chuckled and moved so he could kiss at his neck. He bit and sucked on the skin there as he started moving the two fingers in and out. Henry smiled absentmindedly, sighing with bliss. Okay, he could get behind this.

Without much thought, Charles added a third finger, and the sound Henry lets out forced Charles to sink his teeth into Henry's skin because _holy shit_ that was the hottest fucking thing he's ever heard. Obsessed with hearing that sound again, Charles props himself up and moves his fingers quicker. He watches with great interest as Henry's eyes roll up and a lewd moan rips from his throat. Charles groaned, because seeing it was so much better than just hearing it. 

A thought then occurred to Charles, and he suddenly changed his angle, as if he were looking for something. He knew he was successful when Henry let out a sharp cry of pleasure- it was probably the loudest he'd ever heard him yell, he realized. Henry huffed for a moment as Charles allowed him a few seconds to catch his breath before he started pressing against that spot again. Henry gasped and moaned again, squirming where he lay. His right leg came up and wrapped around Charles' hips as he was desperate for something to ground himself with. 

Charles decided enough was enough and pulled his fingers out so Henry could get himself together and he could get fully naked. He was sliding his boxers off of his ankles when he heard Henry speak in his usual quiet voice.

"Charles…" he whined softly. Charles shuddered at hearing his name spoken that way and squirted out another dollop of lube. After rubbing an appropriate amount on his length, Charles repositioned himself over Henry.

"You okay down there?" He asked, feeling slightly nervous. When Henry nodded, Charles moved his hands down to grip his hips and line himself up. "Just..tell me if you want to stop."

Henry nodded again and groaned as Charles pushed himself in. Henry grunted a bit, discomfort etched on his face. The other freaked out a little before bringing him into a searing kiss in order to distract him from the pain. Practically throwing his arms around Charles' neck and shoulders, Henry kissed back almost desperately. His whole body tensed when Charles was fully in. Neither of them moved and just exchanged loving kisses while they waited for Henry to get used to it. About two minutes had passed when Henry pulled away from his boyfriend's lips and spoke.

"Y-you can go ahead…" Henry voiced, finally adjusting to the feeling. Charles nodded and slowly pulled out about half way before he pushed back in. He repeated this and paid extra close attention to the small sounds Henry kept trying to swallow. He gradually started going faster and pulled out more on his thrusts. Henry seemed to notice and moved his wobbly legs apart so Charles could have a better angle. 

It took a moment for Henry to really start enjoying it, but once he was, he found it almost impossible to stay quiet. He moaned lowly and wrapped his leg around Charles' hips like he did earlier, spurring him on. The one on top nodded and went faster, earning a louder moan from his partner. 

Charles found himself unable to look away from Henry. He was just so mesmerizing in this state; the way his hair was more of a mess than it usually was, his white teeth digging into his bruising bottom lip, and oh god the sounds he was making. Charles dipped his head down and set his chin on Henry's shoulder, moaning himself. He sped up drastically, and Henry practically screamed. He kissed the skin closest to his lips, trailing up to his boyfriend's ear and whispered to him in a labored voice.

"You have no idea how amazing you look right now…" Charles panted, a smile breaking out on his lips. "I love you so much, Hen."

Henry dug his heel into the small of Charles' back, his lungs desperate for air as he cried out. He made half of an attempt to regain control of his voice so he could respond. "Haahh...love you t-too…."

Charles tightened his grip, probably leaving bruises on his boyfriend's hips, though he wasn't in the mindset to really care. He picked his head up and licked his lips before crashing their lips together again. It was anything but graceful- their noses bumped and teeth clanked, but that didn't matter to them. Henry dug his nails into Charles' shoulder and burrowed his fingers in his hair, their muffled moans vibrating in their mouths as hungry tongues entered the other's mouth. 

Charles figured now was as good a time as any to find that spot from earlier in the night. He knew he'd found it when Henry jolted and pulled away from their messy kiss, his voice probably carrying all the way to the kitchen. Charles made it his mission to deliver powerful, precise hits to that spot over and over again. 

Henry was nothing more than a wreck at this point. He grasped for purchase on Charles as he whined and moaned every time Charles struck that bundle of nerves inside of him. He was so hard that it hurt, and he needed cum so badly. Charles picked up on this and nibbled on his jaw, his hot breath puffing against his burning skin. 

"Come on, Hen...aren'tcha gonna cum for me..?" He spoke in a teasing voice, as if he were challenging Henry. Said man let out one last trembling moan and came all over them both, his eyes closing and body tensing. Charles groaned as he watched and came as well whilst buried as deep as he could go inside Henry. They rode out their highs together, finishing off with a desperate kiss filled to the brim with passion. 

They pulled away and stared lovingly at each other for a long moment, their eyes half open and contented smiles on their faces. Charles then pulled out, some of his cum leaking out of Henry's entrance. He hadn't originally intended to release inside of him, but he didn't find himself regretting doing so. 

...

After cleaning themselves up, Charles flopped onto the bed and opened his arms for Henry. The other man smiled and fell next to him, the pair cuddling into each other. Charles pulled their freshly dried blanket over their tired bodies and kissed Henry's forehead.

"Are you okay?" Charles felt the need to ask, since he saw Henry take throat medicine, and not to mention he had a slight limp (a part of Charles felt proud to have had that effect on Henry, but now wasn't the time to think about that). 

Henry nodded and smiled up at him, back to his quiet self. Charles was completely fine with that and tightened his hold on his boyfriend. 

"Mkay, good. Goodnight, Hen.." he cooed, feeling his eyelids droop. He heard a small hum from Henry before he fell victim to his need for rest, and Charles followed suit not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me hates that this is the longest thing I've posted here. Oh well. Anyways, I'm working on another Stickvin because I like writing for them and it's gonna be wild. It also might be a songfic? Depends on if I can find a song to fit what's going on >:).


End file.
